When constructing wireless communications package structures with integrated antennas, it is important to implement package designs that provide proper antenna characteristics (e.g., high efficiency, wide bandwidth, good radiation characteristics, etc.), while providing low cost and reliable package solutions. The integration process requires the use of high-precision fabrication technologies so that fine features can be implemented in the package structure. Conventional solutions are typically implemented using complex and costly packaging technologies, which are lossy and/or utilize high dielectric constant materials. For consumer applications, high performance package designs with integrated antennas are not typically required. However, for industrial applications (e.g., 5G cell tower applications), high performance antenna packages are needed and typically require large phased arrays of antennas. The ability to design high performance packages with phased array antennas is not trivial for millimeter wave operating frequencies and higher. For example, conventional surface-wave suppressing methods in antenna designs cannot be used in phased array antenna packages as the additional structures used for suppressing surface waves occupy too much space, so there is no room to implement them. Moreover, other factors make it difficult and non-trivial to implement phased array antenna systems in a package environment